dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man timeline
''Note: Most info here is conjectural and based on opnions, not actual information.'' Key Differences The key differences between the original Mega Man series (which I call the "Robot Timeline" or "Hardware Timeline") and the MMBN/''MMSF'' series ("Program Timeline" or "Software Timeline"): Robot Timeline (+) *Mega Man and Mega Man 2 **Rockman The Puzzle Battle (alternate version of MM1) **Mega Man Powered Up (alternate version of MM1) ***Rockman Go Go! (alternate version of MMPU) *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man II *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man's Soccer *Tobe! Rockman (Mega Man's training sections between MM3-5) *Mega Man III *Mega Man Rush Marine *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man: The Wily Wars *Rockman Tennis *Mega Man (Game Gear) *Rockman Panic Fire *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *RockBoard *Super Adventure Rockman *Rockman Space Rescue *Mega Man (PC) *Mega Man Pinball *Rockman Slot *Mega Man 3 (PC) *Chokkan! Rockman *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man: The Power Battle *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *Mega Man: Battle & Chase *Rockman Strategy (in an alternate timeline) *Rockman Bug Sweeper (a game played by Auto or Mega Man's training section) *Rockman no Dot Art Logic (played by Auto or someone else) *Rockman Solitaire (played by Auto or someone else) *Mega Man & Bass *Rockman Poker (during MM&B) *Rockman GP (during MM&B) *Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha *Rockman Gold Empire *At least 1 year passes *Mega Man 9-10 *Rockman Diver (Mega Man is decommissioned due to his expiration date) *Mega Man X series *Elf Wars *Mega Man Zero series *Mega Man ZX series *Mega Man Legends series Program Timeline (+) *Mega Man Battle Network **Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star *Mega Man Network Transmission *Mega Man Battle Network 2 *Mega Man Battle Network 3 *Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge / Rockman.EXE N1 Battle *Mega Man Battle Network 4 *Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation *Mega Man Battle Network 5 *Rockman.EXE: The Medal Operation *Mega Man Battle Network 6 *Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium *Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network *Rockman.EXE Legend of Network *Mega Man Star Force series *Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Mega Man Omniverse *Robotic Timeline (Capcom) **Robotic Timeline+ (Capcom + side games and licensed games) **Bad Box Art Timeline (Monstropolis) ***Street Fighter X Tekken **Mega Man Powered Up **Rockman Strategy (Duo stays on Earth) **Mega Man's Soccer's unused ending (Mega Man is apparently destroyed after playing soccer, leading to Proto Man continuing his fight for everlasting peace?) **Maverick Hunter X **Mega Man X2 (Zero / Black Zero) **Mega Man X3 (Zero appears / Doppler appears) **Mega Man X5 (Eurasia destroyed by Hunters / Eurasia crashed) ***Mega Man X5 (X remembers Zero / X forgot Zero) **Mega Man X6 (Zero found / Zero M.I.A.) **Zero is sealed > MMZ series / Zero stays (longer) > X8 and MMXCM **Mega Man ZX (Vent / Aile / Both?) ***Mega Man ZX Advent (Ashe / Grey / Both?) **Mega Man Universe (cancelled game) **Maverick Hunter (cancelled game) **Marvel vs. Capcom series (Earth-30847) **Street Fighter X Mega Man **Mega Man Megamix **Rockman manga **Ruby Spears **Archie Comics ***Sonic the Hedgehog comic (pre-Genesis Wave) ***Sonic the Hedgehog comic (post-Genesis Wave) ***Sonic Boom comic ***Other worlds from Capcom and Sega (comic version) **Dreamwave Comics **Man of Action **Mega Man 2 (Worlds of Power) **Rockman X-X4 manga **Irregular Hunter Rockman X manga **Rockman X5 manhua **Rockman X The Novel **Rockman Zero manga **Rockman ZX manga **Rockman DASH manhua **And others... *Program Timeline (Capcom) **Program Timeline+ (changes done in Operate Shooting Star) **Boktai (another dimension/planet/universe/timeline/whatever that made contact with the original at least 4 times) **Anime Timeline (EXE and SSR) ***Rockman.EXE WS **MegaMan NT Warrior (manga) **Battle Story Timeline **SSR manga **SSR Tribe manga **And others... *Rockman Xover Timeline(s) *Real World Timeline (Mega Man is a franchise created by Capcom) ;P **Captain N (Mega Man lives in Videoland) **Upon a Star (Mega Man is a video game character. Goes well with the Goemon anime) **Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Links and references *Protodude's Rockman Corner: Everything We Know About What Happened Between Classic and X *Zero Collection timeline Category:Mega Man